


Percy Jackson and The Family

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Annabeth and Percy don't belong together, BadassMama!Percy, CheesecakeObsessed!Percy, I will go down with Percy, IMMA PERCY SHIPPER SUB PERCY FOREVER, In process of revising and rewriting chapter 1, LETS BASH HERA!, M/M, MythomagicObsessed!Nico, Percy/A LOTTA PEOPLE, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: No magic AU- Percy always wanted a big family. And what he wants he gets. Eventually he actually gets what he wants. Turns into a big mess as Percy tries to adopt/marry everyone! Mama!Percy Warning: Male Slash which means boys liking boys don't like don't read and don't be mean. Rated E cuz I hate the letter M. You'll see what I mean in the latter chapters. *wink, wink*Will be revised/deleted/changed soon! Make sure to check my account for any updates about this!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter should be pretty short kinda just testing the waters with this idea....
> 
> After the line break Percy's childhood starts. So don't get confuzzled, ok? Feel free to comment if there are any mistakes!

Ever since Percy was a little boy he always wanted a big family. His mom, dad, and two brothers weren't enough at all. His dad, Poseidon, owned N.E.P.T.U.N.E. NEPTUNE was the second largest business in the world along side P.L.U.T.O and J.U.P.I.T.E.R as C.H.A.O.S was the first run by Kronos.

Zeus ran JUPITER with his wife, Hera, his sons, Jason and Herakles, and daughter, Thalia. As did Hades who ran PLUTO. Hades had one wife currently as he had lost two. His first wife gave birth to Thanatos, but then left as she was only after his money. His second wife gave him Bianca, and Nico. His second wife then died of a rare disease. And his current wife, Persephone, gave him Hazel.

Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were named The Big Three. They were brothers and sons of Kronos. Not wanting to cut off ties with each other The Big Three often had set up playdates for their children together.

Now back with Percy. Percy had his mother, Sally, or known as Amphitrite for her stage name as she played in many different movies and was a retired model. His two brothers, Triton and Tyson, were his quote 'bestest brothers ever!' 

Triton was also an acter and model like his mother but he was leaning more to the acting side. Tyson was a famous world surfer. Though Tyson was as adventurous as Percy. And that only made Percy worry more when he tries to enter dangerous surfing competitons.

/--------------- **Mi Scusi Justa Linebreak** \-------------\

' _Today! Today I get to meet my cousins! I hope they like me!'_ thought Percy. His family and his cousins were having a party. So they needed to be dressed for the occasion.

He was dressed in a white button up shirt, sea green vest, pants, and bowtie, and black shoes. His mother tried to straighten out his black hair but the closest they got was it looking a little ruffled. His eyes sparkled like jewels as he thought of new play mates. His eyes were neither green or blue it was a more like a mix. A mix of both it was. He had myriads of shades of blue and green. 

Tyson was dressed in a blue outfit the same as Percy. Tyson had light blue eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. His hair wasn't that long he was only 5, same age as Percy, it only reached his shoulders.

Triton was also dressed up the same but in a dark blue suit with his black hair brushed. Triton had dark brown eyes.Triton was fingering a braclet his mother had gave him a year ago when he was six. As did all his brothers have one. Tyson had a ring and Percy had a necklace.

Sally was dressed in a blue, purplish dress, light purple heels with a pearl necklace and a few pearl bracelets. Her hair was curled at the ends as her brown eyes sparkled.

Poseidon was dressed up in a suit the color of a cornflower and black shoes. His hair was gelled to the side. It was almost time to go. He flicked his sea green eyes over his family and nodded his head in pride. After all Tyson, Percy, and Triton weren't covered in mud and leaves as they always were from their so called 'adventures'. 

"Time to go boys! I'm sure your excited to meet your cousins as am I to meet Persephone and gossip with Hera." 

Triton, Tyson, Percy, Sally, and Poseidon all filled into their limousine from their mansion off to meet the Di Angelos and Graces.

 


	2. Arriving at the party and wats dis? New friends and a Wild Tavy!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and co arrive at the party and find a Wild Tavy! TAVYNESS GALORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 100+ hits guys!? So I know it took some time but I wanted this chapter to be long its been about 2, 3 weeks? But i don't abandon stories like that ill always have a reason. Im writing this on another phone just to kinda break it out. Hope you enjoy~ Beware mistakes!

They bid goodbye to their driver ,Grover, as they got out of the limousine. As they walked through the doors of the mansion that they had arrived to they immediately heard all chatter stop and whispers began to get loud.

Percy could hear things such as ' _Is that Poseidon of The Big Three!?'_ and  _'If I'm lucky I can get one of those handsome boys to marry my daughter once of age!'_ and so forth. ' ** _Sheesh they really need to learn how to whisper..'_** thought Percy. 

"Dear Brothers we are united at last! Shall we let the women gossip, children play, and the gentlemen be gentlemen?" said a baritone voice. Percy decided his uncle, Zeus, was on his good side....for now at least. 

Zeus had blonde hair ,not yet attacked with gray strands, blue eyes and a perfect set of straight teeth. While he gave off a cheerful attitude there was something under that mask.  His other uncle, Hades, gave off a dark and mysterious vibe. Like one that said 'Don't fuck with me,  **or else.** ' He had dark brown hair that looked almost black that went to his shoulders and it had a fuzzy kind of touch to it. He also had steeled dark brown eyes. (Think of Sirius Black from Harry Potter)

 **'Yeah won't mess with you big guy. Note to self, don't fuck with him,  I repeat don't fuck with him. '**  

His mother took his hand and Tyson's while Triton was at the front and led them to a big room with other kids in it. It looked like every kid's ages was 4 up to 12. 

"Be good boys while mommy is talking with the other mommies ok? If you are I'll let you all eat ice cream and cookies when we get home." 

The three boys nodded and watched as their mother went to mingle with a group of ladies.  "Oi, you there with the weird eyes."  Percy immediately knew they were talking about him. After all he knew his eyes were 'weird' as the haters would call them.  

But Percy would give a polite smile. What was it that Grover said? Oh 'Kill 'em with kindness'. Percy turned around and gave a smile. "Yes?" He could practically hear the other kid shift as he knew his big brothers were looming over him, making all three of them seem bigger than they really were. 

Percy looked at the boy. He had cobalt blue eyes and blonde hair. He was holding a white stuffed teddy bear that had rips in it with stuffing peaking out. Percy gave a mini squawk and out of no where he grabbed the teddy bear and started stitching it with a sowing kit. He even got a red thread and stitched a heart onto the chest.

Percy smiled at his accomplishment and handed the boy back his bear. "There, now it won't fall apart!" 

"Wha- wha?" Percy giggled but had a hint of pride. His sowing was so good the other boy was shocked speechless.

Seconds later the boy had stopped stuttering and hugged the teddy bear. "O-Octavian." Percy tilted his head in a confusing but adorable way.  "My name, Octavian... thanks for fixing my teddy bear and sorry for calling your eyes weird.." 

"It's ok! And your welcome Octavian! If you have anymore plushies, I can fix them if you want!" Turns out this guy wasn't a hater after all. 

Octavian smiled and stuck close to him as he pointed out some of the kids he knew. "Over there is Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, and Luke Castellan." He pointed to three 7-year-olds. First a boy with black hair, Asian accents, brown eyes and an eye patch covering his right eye. Next was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and minor freckles. Last but not least was a boy with blonde hair and persian blue eyes, a barely noticeable scar running down his eyebrow and a smirk on his face. 

"Then there's my older brother, Apollo, and cousin, Reyna. Reyna's the daughter of Bellona, and has a big sister Hylla. Her mum's the one over there with dark red wine hair up in a bun." Reyna's hair was dark brown like her eyes but in the light it had a sheen of wine red like her mother. 

Apollo had azure blue eyes and blonde hair. Percy looked away for a second and he could have sworn that Apollo was getting closer. Too absorbed in his own thoughts he jumped as he heard a new voice. "Hey lil bro, found a new friend?" Apollo was right there. 3 seconds ago he was 50 feet away. 3.44.127 seconds ago- **hOW tHe hELl**

Soon he felt a hand ruffle his already unruly black hair. "Hey kiddo what's your name?" "Percy, and how the heck did you get here so fast? I never knew- ~~my butt cheeks could ever clench so hard.~~

Percy stopped right there and no you never heard the butt clenching part.  **You never heard it.**

Someone cleared their throat interrupting their conversation. "Percy? As in Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon Jackson? Well color me ugly if I'm wrong, but it's impossible I'm always handsome." 

Narcissus was the first word that came to Percy's mind as the guy kept talking about how handsome and cool he was. Rude, I was about to ask how Apollo came up here so fast.

Percy sighed. He still hadn't met his cousins... but at least he made a new friend. The night was still young after all not even 2 hours had passed yet. _**'What a long night this'll be... '**_

 

 

_**~To be continued~** _

__ _**~Soon XD~** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye its over and I hope its long enough to some of your guys standards this might be the longest chapter Ive ever written... EVER the longest story ive written is 5k words XD but i plan on making this story BLOOM AND GO BOOM MAN xd welp ill see yalls later im so inspired i might start making the 3rd chapter! Ive spent at least 2h on this chapter its 11:43 on a saturday time to stay up watching anime! (longest note asf)


	3. Meeting The Cousins!? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy deals with an annoying Luke and finally meets his cousins!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swo here is the 3rd chapter! I kid you not i looked up all shades of blue. So many blondes in pjo ouo, we need more Nicos ouo.  
> Ouo.  
> I hope it was long enough to your likings!  
> Movie of the month for me?: Friend Request. I saw it on Netflix it's a horror movie! Even if your a scaredy cat its fine for you XD. 2nd chapter for my harry potter story coming soon! Expect Katekyo Hitman Reborn too!

_'Luke.'_ was the name Percy remembered. Percy cutely huffed and cut in on the others ramblings. "Luke right? Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Percy gave a smile to him. "Huh? Oh sorry I tend to ramble without my friends pulling me back. Anyway your that Percy Jackson?"

Percy giggled. "What other Percy Jackson is there?" Luke started blushing and stuttering. Octavian patted his shoulder. "I've only known him for a few minutes but I'm sure this will be happening a lot. You also shouldn't look at my future wife like that anyway too."

Luke looked scandalized. "Your wife!? If anything Percy's my wife!" The two then started arguing over who Percy was going to marry. While this was going on Percy was thinking. ' _Their both wrong I'm going to marry my brothers and the sea. Folish children.'_

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. "Perce it's time to meet our cousins in another room, mom's calling us." Percy turned around and hugged his brother Triton.  "Okay Tri! Bye Octavian, Luke! I'll meet you in a little while!"

"Bye!" They both said at the same time but by the time both boys had processed what Percy said the Jacksons were already gone. "This is your fault Plush Brain!"

"I don't usually speak plebeian but, shut up Scar Face!"

"It's not even noticeable Plushy Brain!"

"Plush Brain or Plushy Brain? Chose one or the other Scar Face."

"Ugh."

~~ _**...Time Skip/Line skip...** _ ~~

"Come on boys right to that door. Your cousins are waiting!" Before his mother could say anymore Percy rushed to the door and pushed it open. The room looked like a kid's dream room. A big indoor play section, couches, tv, tables, and a snack bar!

Well besides that there were a lot of children. New children. New children he could play with! Percy was practically vibrating where he stood. 

The three brothers stood closely knit as the walked over to the group of children. "Hi! Your my cousin Percy right? And Triton, and Tyson!"

Another boy with blonde hair but with lapis blue eyes spoke to the trio. 

 _'More Blondes!?'_ Percy couldn't help but think. At least this one doesn't act crazy.....yet. "Yeah! What's your name? And my other cousins name too! Oh I'm so excited to meet you!" Percy hugged the soul out of his cousin. 

The other boy make a choking noise.  "If you could- *wheez* let me go- I'd be- HAPPY- to, oh lord jesus you have strong arms!" 

Percy let go and had a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry!"

"Anyway my name is Jason Grace! Follow me, come meet my brother and sister!"

Jason led them to a couch where two people were sitting.

"Hey Herk, Thals! Meet our cousins! This one's Triton,  the other one's Tyson, and the one who's the smallest is Percy!" Percy had pouted and the last part. It wasn't his fault he was small!

His brother Ty probably took all the room in his mom's stomach. Big freakin mountain brothers, stunting growth and causing height problems.

Thalia had black hair that landed on her shoulders and aegean blue eyes. Herkales had blonde hair like his little brother and admiral blue eyes. It had seemed all blondes Percy had met had a different shade of blue. 

Herkales gave a smile as did Thalia. "My big bro and sis are eight! I'm seven! Lemme guess, your...four?" Percy's face had puffed up. "I'm five! You need glasses!" 

Jason laughed. "Your just so small! You look like an angered chipmunk!"

Percy liked Jason, but at the same time he didn't. Twas the logic of a five-year-old. Herkales ruffled Triton's and Tyson's hair while setting his chin on top on Percy's head. "More little bro's? Say no more! I'm gonna teach you guys the Way of Men!" Capitals needed. 

Thalia scoffed. "Way of men? No way, the only thing you'll teach is 101 lessons on how to be a turd-brain." She grabbed Percy from underneath her brothers chin. Triton watched in amusement as he fell face first into the carpet. 

It only got better as Tyson, who was leaning into the ruffling of his hair fell ontop on Herkales. Triton snorted and walked over to his youngest brother's side. "PPS is our name Thalia. Protection Percy Squad. We shall protect him from idiot bird brains and save the world from them." Thalia decided she liked her cousin Triton. "Wanna go to the snack bar? They have about a million sweets over there."

"Sure, c'mon Percy we'll feed you as much strawberry cheese cake as you want."

Thalia nodded her head in agreement. 

~~ _**...Time Skip/Line Skip...** _ ~~

"Thank you so much Thals, Tri! It's my turn to feed you now!" Percy had just finished eating four slices of strawberry cheese cake. Percy got two slices of chocolate cheese cake along with two spoons. 

"Open up Thals!" Percy had a spoonful of cheese cake in his hand and held it up to Thalia's mouth. Thalia begrudgingly opened her mouth and she and Triton let Percy feed them like babies. 

But the peaceful moments were soon disrupted as she heard Herkales, Jason, and Tyson.  _'Well throw some cake in my face.'_ Thalia grabbed Percy's hand and Triton's and ran. Ran far away from her brothers and other cousin. 

Too bad they got separated in this big play-room-slash-snack-bar-slash-lounge-room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouo lemme know if you see any mistakes! I'd be happy to fix them! Im srry its been like 20 days since I last updated but my new hp story should do something to make up for it. If you guys think I spend about 10 days writing one chapter your insane. I update when I have the time. Or inspiration. I'll literally log in and post a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you have it... If you want me to continue this i will but i want a certain amount of hits or views if no ones reading then ill probably delete this if you have any suggestions feel free to comment!


End file.
